The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia boliviensis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BKPBELLV’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact, freely branching and freely flowering Begonia plants with attractive flowers.
The new Begonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in November, 2010 of a proprietary selection of Begonia boliviensis identified as code number H10-263-07, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Begonia boliviensis identified as code number 10-000-26, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in May, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands since August, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.